cod5sampfandomcom-20200214-history
Total War
Exo made a quick script and launched it, Lucius became co-owner and also he hired all of the regular players so that we wouldn't be short on admins at that time. We had about 50 players on average those days, few weeks later cmg came to the server and asked Exo will he accept him to be a scripter again. Exo obviously was over his head with all the stuff he had to take care of, and he accepted cmg for a scripter. We had restart problems so we changed server location in an effort to fix it, and we expanded to 150 player slots. Cmg started working on V3 while we started to get more and more players on the server, also some of the admins from V2 like Google and Layne left the server and we had some new faces like mruak (some of the admins thought that he was a ban evader from V2, he was even banned for one period of time along with UPU2). So V3 was ready for release but some of the admins didn't want a new script so the solution was to run 2 servers one with V3 script and one with Total War, but sadly shut down because of major bug problems and when it got back to its feet everyone had already left it and exo couldn’t support a server that nobody would go on so he took it off the hosted list and the future of Total war stopped with this. After some time, the server got added in hosted list, but with new leaders, like the owner or "server manager" also, scripter COD5Mean and his right hand COD5Wolf, we got new updated and people started to join again, new admins like COD5Slimshady, motherfucker COD5CpT, COD5Showtime, fucking cunt COD5Filip, and COD5Shooter . With the new updates we reached 100/100 users online so COD5Exosanty , added 50 more slots BUT then 0.3d came and when we update the server ,we lost 60% of our regular users and new users. After some time, the lag attacked us and our game play had started to be boring. So we started to lose users and our scripters started to lose the interest in Total war. COD5Wolf resigned from his scripter position and Mean tried to fix our lag problems, but something was wrong, people started to lost their stats and admins started to lost their staff status in server. Ultimately Moker came to save our life by fixing the problem. He started to remove rpg, fix some bugs, and add funny stuff and in 1 Week, COD5Mean came from his inactivity and he started to update the server fix lag issues and updating the bases. So we have had new users, some new admins and operators, new clans, some good people left us, some admins got fired and banned for joinning in copycats server, but we started to grow up again and total war has a good future waiting for all of us. Now we have xrx aka respenser.